Lost Memories
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: Phineas has no memories, just the knowledge that they're after him, and that he must run. Together with Isabella and Ferb, he attempts to recover his lost memories and discover the truth behind his amnesia. Rated T for later content. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
>I've got no inspiration for my other story, so I decided to start a new project.<br>The chapters will be much longer in this story. I already have the first 3 typed up, but beyond that, I have no idea what's going to happen next. If I plan a story, then I get bored and never finish it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

The darkness swallowed me whole, providing the perfect hiding spot. I had been running for too long. My legs ached and my lungs burned. I didn't think I could run any longer. I needed to find a hiding spot or a way to keep going.

I reached the end of an alleyway; it was a dead end. I ducked behind some bins, my heart beating madly as if it might burst out of my chest. I heard the footsteps grow louder and closer, until they were practically right next to me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. But then the footsteps passed, getting quieter as they went off into the distance.

I don't know how long I stayed there. It could've been a few hours or a few minutes. I wasn't aware of a softer set of footsteps until they were stood right next to me. Whoever it was crouched down next to me. I could hear their heavy breathing, as if they'd run here. Their face must've been inches from mine, but I couldn't see anything in the darkness. "Phineas?" breathed a girl's voice, so soft I almost didn't hear it. I tried to back away from her, but she grabbed my hand. A second later she turned a torch, and I got a good look at her face. She had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. Something about her seemed very familiar, although I couldn't place her face. I had no memory before 24 hours ago. All I knew was that someone was chasing me. I spent the rest of the time running.

"Phineas?" she asked again, shaking my arm. I gathered that 'Phineas' was probably my name.

"Phineas? It's me, Isabella" she whispered.

"I-I don't know who you are" I stammered. A look of hurt flashed through her eyes.

"D-Don't be silly. That's not funny, Phineas."

"I'm not being funny. I really don't know you."

"Phineas? If you tell me you're joking, I won't be mad."

"I'm sorry, I'm telling the truth."

"O-Okay. So how much can you remember? Do you remember Ferb?"

"I can't remember anything before about 24 hours ago. And who's Ferb?"

"You don't remember Ferb? What about Perry? Or Candace?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of them."

She was nearly crying by this point, the torch shaking in her hand.

"W-What about me? Do you remember me, Isabella?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You seem familiar somehow, but I still don't remember you. I'm really sorry" I told her, wishing I could stop her from crying. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. I felt like I should know this girl, like she was really important to me.

"You need to come home with me. Everyone's looking for you. Ferb hasn't spoken for the week since you went missing" she commanded, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"No, I-I have to hide from them" I told her.

"From who? Who's after you?"

"I don't know, I just need to run."

I tried to back away from her, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Please. We can help."

I didn't know where else to go, so I nodded. She led me back down the alleyway and out into the street. The only light around was coming from the street lamps. According to the watch I hadn't realised I was wearing, it was about midnight. I was about to ask what she was even doing up at this time, when she suddenly began speeding up, heading towards a figure standing alone down the street. I caught a glimpse of the street sign; it read 'Maple Drive', which didn't ring any bells.

When we reached the figure, I got a good look at him. He was a little taller than the girl, Isabella, and he had bright green hair.

"Ferb, I found him" she breathed, letting go of my wrist. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. This boy seemed even less familiar than Isabella, although I had a strange feeling he too was important to me.

"Phineas?" he whispered, his British accent caught me by surprise. I glanced at Isabella, who was watching me. She was probably seeing if I was lying about not remembering anyone. I turned back to Ferb.

"I'm sorry" I told him "I don't know who you are."

He looked past me, to Isabella, as if to verify this was true. She nodded, looking on the verge of tears again.

"Maybe we could show him a photo album or something? That might jog his memory" she suggested. It seemed she had accepted that I wasn't lying. Ferb nodded, and she motioned for me to follow her across the road and into the house opposite.

"My mother is out all night, so no-one will find you here" she explained, as she unlocked the door. She took us through to the living room, motioned for us to stay there, and then disappeared off up the stairs.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Ferb; it made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. I looked at the photo frames on the walls. There were pictures of Isabella, and a woman who had to be her mother. There were also pictures of Isabella with me, Ferb, and a group of other kids who must've been her friends. I was hesitant to think they might be my friends too, because not one of their faces seemed the slightest bit familiar to me. I was starting to wonder if maybe this was all a big prank, or maybe if I had gone insane. People don't just randomly forget everything and everyone they know. Something must've happened to me. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see that Isabella was back. In her hands were a pile of photo albums. I knew that they wouldn't help recover my lost memories, but I looked at them anyway, because I didn't want to upset her further.

The first album was full of pictures from when we must've been about three or four. I assumed that I was around the same age as Isabella and Ferb. The people in the photos of the next few albums grew up gradually, until they were about a few months before now. After we finished the last album, the other turned to look at me, silently asking if any of it was familiar. I shook my head sadly, hating having to watch their faces fall.

"Ok. So that didn't work" Isabella said finally, after a long period of silence.

"Maybe you could tell me a bit about me?" I offered, wanting to be helpful. She turned to me.

"Ok. Your name is Phineas Flynn, and you're almost 11 years old. You've lived across the road from me for almost 8 years. You have a stepbrother named Ferb, and an older sister named Candace. You and Ferb have a pet platypus named Perry. Every day, you two build the most amazing and impossible inventions, and Candace tries to bust you. Ring any bells?"

I shook my head. She continued:

"You and Ferb usually hang around with me, and some of our other friends. They are Buford, Baljeet, and my troop of Fireside Girls. Oh and Irving too, but you never really classed him as a friend. My greeting to you every day is 'Whatcha Doin?', and your motto is 'Carpe Diem'. Anything sound familiar?"

Again, I shook my head. She sighed exasperatedly, but continued again:

"Everything was fine, up until about a week ago. You left your house one day and didn't come back. Everyone's been going nuts trying to find you. I think everyone's close to giving up hope."

"So how did you find me?" I asked. She blushed.

"I was going to go meet Ferb, when I saw someone running past my house. I don't know why, but I decided to follow them. It led me to you" she explained, although something in her explanation sounded off. I didn't know what to say next, so there was an awkward silence. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut. Then I turned to face the other two.

"So will you help me?" I asked, my tone serious.

"Help you with what?" asked Isabella.

"Help me find out who's after me, and hopefully regain my memory."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason I changed my name again is because I wanted to make it the same as my fictionpress account. I was LeoValdez'sNo.1Fan, and before that I was PerryForever.**

**I'm open to suggestions as to what happens next. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I've got the next two chapters written up as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

A couple of hours passed as Ferb and Isabella went through everything that happened the day I disappeared. We decided that the first step was to figure out whether I left of my own free will, or whether I was forced. From what they went through, it sounded like it was unlikely I just ran away. For one, it didn't explain my amnesia.

"Can you remember anything, anything at all?" Isabella asked in desperation, for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, no I don't" I answered. She banged her fist on the table.

"It just doesn't add up! You were perfectly happy, and then you disappeared without a trace. Then you turn up again, but without any memories!" she ranted. I felt bad, as if it were my fault that she was upset. I was beginning to wonder just what this girl meant to me, exactly.

"Maybe I saw something that someone doesn't want me to remember?" I suggested, realising how stupid it sounded as soon as I said it. Her head snapped up and she stared at me.

"You said someone was chasing you. They must know what happened to you over the last seven days" she said, a fire lighting up her eyes.

"So?" I asked, not sure where this was going.

"So we have to find whoever it is, and find a way to get back the memories they stole."

I stared at her, thinking she must've gone nuts.

"No" I said, surprised at how firm my voice sounded. She faltered.

"Why?"

"Because whoever they are, I need to be running away from them."

They both looked at each other, and then back to me.

"Then we're coming with you" she said simply. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Thanks, but you don't have to come. It'll be dangerous" I said, when I got over the slight shock. Isabella glanced at Ferb again and then back to me.

"We don't care. You might not remember, but Ferb is your brother and I'm your best friend. We aren't abandoning you on this" she explained fiercely. I was glad to have these two on my side.

"But if I can't remember who they are, then where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"We could head to the airport, and then fly across the country. My cousin lives in New York. She'll let us stay there until we can figure out a plan."  
>"Who in their right mind is going to let three ten year olds on a plane without adult supervision? And what are you going to tell your parents?" I asked, spotting the flaws in her plan "plus, where would we get the money from?"<p>

"We'll make something up so they'll let us on. And we can leave a note for our parents, they won't let us go otherwise. As for the money, I've got what we need." She walked over to a chest of drawers and riffled through the top drawer. She pulled out a small plastic card.

"My mum gave me an emergency credit card. I think this counts as an emergency, don't you?" she explained, "when should we leave then?"

"If you really are coming, then you need to write that note, and we should probably take some supplies and cash with us."

She grabbed a blue backpack from the hall, and handed it to Ferb. He went off to the kitchen, presumably to gather supplies.

"I think I have some clothes you left behind the last time you stayed over. Will you come upstairs and help me look for them?" she asked. I nodded, and she showed me the way up to her room.

Isabella's room was, in a word, pink. There was a mirror above the desk and it had pictures stuck around it. One of the pictures was of me and Isabella sat under a tree. There was a heart drawn around us in red crayon. Isabella caught me looking and blushed.

"That's from a long time ago" she stammered, pulling the picture down and sliding it in a book on her desk.

"Ok. Did you find the clothes?" I changed the subject. She picked up a pile of clothes and motioned for me to follow her back downstairs. Ferb was waiting for us with a bag of supplies. He also had two passports, which he showed were his and mine. I started to ask how on earth he'd gotten hold of them in the five minutes we'd been upstairs, but Isabella shushed me. She'd also bought some cash down from her room. She packed the supplies, the clothes, the money, and a few other things into the backpack. All that was left to do was the note. Ferb and I waited patiently as Isabella grabbed a notebook and scribbled down a note. When she was done, she handed it to us to read.

_Dear Mom, and Mr and Mrs Flynn-Fletcher too._

_I know you'll be mad, but we had to leave. I can't explain why, not in a letter _

_that anyone could find. But it's very important that we help Phineas. We would've told you before, but you would've just stopped us from going. We'll explain everything when we get back. You have permission to ground us a much as you want when we do._

_Please take care of Pinky (and Perry too) for us._

_I'm sorry we had to leave like this._

_See you when we get back._

_Love,_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Ferb Fletcher (and Phineas Flynn)_

"Do you think it's okay?" she asked, "we can't really put too much in a letter that anyone could find."

"I think its fine. Although they'll probably still be mad anyway" I told her.

"We'll deal with that if and when we get back."

The three of us stood in silence. By now it was about 3am. Finally, Isabella spoke.

"We should leave, my mom will be back soon" she informed us.

"So, the plan is we'll get a bus to the airport, and then get a plane to New York, then we'll stay with your cousin while we decide what to do next?" I asked, wanting the plan to be as flawless as possible.

"Yes, that's about it."

"So does your cousin know we're coming?"

"No, I'll text her when we're on the road."

"What if she calls your mom?"  
>"She won't. She's a cousin on my dad's side of the family and my mom doesn't even know I'm in contact with her."<p>

"Well that's good, I suppose. I guess we should go now."

"There's just one thing I have to do first." She ran off upstairs, and returned a few minutes later.

"I was just saying goodbye to Pinky, my dog" she explained "we should go."

The three of us left the house. Isabella decided to bring her key with us 'just in case'. We walked a little way away to the bus stop, so that no one they knew would spot us. I suppose I probably did know those people too, even if I had no memory of them. To be honest, the amnesia was starting to really frustrate me. I felt as if they answers were close, but just out of reach.

We got raised eyebrows off the bus driver and the bus's two occupants, but he let us on and soon we were on the way to the airport. The driver informed us it would be at least half an hour before we reached our destination. I was sat in a window seat nearer the back of the bus, with Ferb next to me and Isabella in front. We'd brought a couple of hoodies with us, so we could hide our faces if needed. Plus, it was kind of cold for a summer evening. From newspaper that one of the bus occupants was reading, I gathered that it was early morning on the 16th July. We were already a couple of weeks into summer. We sat in silence for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"So" said Isabella finally, turning around and breaking the silence, "what's our cover story for getting on the plane without our parents?"

"We could say we were meeting them at the airport on the other side. I thought kids were allowed to ride airplanes if they're meeting their parents on the other side" I suggested.

"Phineas, you have to be fourteen to fly without parental supervision. We could lie, but they check your passports so we'd be found out."  
>"Well, we could tell them that our parents have already gone through, or that they got on the plane without us and we've got to meet them at the airport in New York."<p>

"I think we should go with 'our parents are waiting for us at the airport in New York'. Ferb could forge us a letter from our parents giving us permission. We're already breaking a load of rules, we can break a few more."

Isabella handed Ferb a notebook and a pen.

"I think we should have a cover story for us" she suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"We can be siblings, but not actually related."

"You mean we're adopted?"

"Yeah!"

Ferb was now drafting a letter. It looked very professional, I wouldn't have guessed it was a forgery if I wasn't watching him forge it. When he'd finished, he handed it back to Isabella, and I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Sir or Madam._

_I'm afraid that, due to circumstances beyond our control, my husband and I had to fly home to New York early. We give permission for our children to fly home without our parental supervision. We will be waiting for them at the airport back in New York._

_I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience caused._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mrs Amelia Bennett_

"I think we should only bring out the letter as a last resort" suggested Isabella.

"That sounds reasonable" I agreed. She folded it carefully and slid it into an envelope that she pulled from the backpack. We lapsed into silence for a little while longer. Then something occurred to me.

"We don't have New York accents" I pointed out.

"You and I can fake them if needed. Ferb's passport says he's British anyway" she replied.

The bus stopped soon after and we climbed off and made to enter the airport.

"So we're three adopted kids on our way home to New York?" I asked, double checking the cover story.

"Pretty much" smiled Isabella, "let's get this over with."

Inside, the airport was brightly lit. It took a few second for our eyes to adjust. It was surprisingly busy for 3:30am on a Wednesday morning. We headed for the ticket desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the letter thing isn't very realistic, so sorry about that.**

**Thanks to my one reviewer from last chapter.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The lady at the ticket desk was a perky blonde who looked quite friendly.

"I'll do the talking" hissed Isabella, as we approached the desk.

"Hello children, what can I do for you?" smiled the lady, who nametag read 'Amber'.

"Hi" smiled Isabella "we'd like three tickets to JFK airport please."  
>Amber frowned.<p>

"Aren't you a little young to be flying on your own?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are" answered Isabella, "but we're meeting our parents at the airport on the other side." Amber looked at her suspiciously for a second, and then asked for our passports. We showed her them and Isabella handed her the credit card. Amber handed us our tickets and directed us to where we were supposed to go next. She promised to ask the flight attendants to keep an eye on us. We smiled and thanked her, and then headed for security as she's directed us.

The only item of luggage we had with us was the backpack, and it fit hand luggage requirements, so we could just carry it with us. We joined the queue at security for the metal detectors. I put my belt in the little tray and Isabella put her bracelets in too. Mercifully, none of us set the detectors off, so we passed through with little fuss. The next flight left at 4:25am, so we had time to kill. I realised I was really hungry, so we visited the Starbucks for food and caffeine. We split up for a bit so that Isabella could go look around the clothes and stuff, and me and Ferb could go look around some of the other shops. We arranged to meet back at the Starbucks in twenty minutes.

As we wandered aimlessly around shops, not really looking at anything in particular, I found myself wishing that I could stop the awkward silence that was passing between Ferb and me. I thought about saying something, but nothing that wouldn't make it even more awkward came to mind. Finally, I heaved a heavy sigh and decided to just endure the silence.

"You know, some types of amnesia are only temporary."

Ferb's voice startled me, considering I had only heard him speak once before. Whilst I was trying to think of a reply, a girl came towards us. She had curly blonde hair and grey eyes. I assumed she would just walk straight past us, but instead she stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my sister? She looks like me, except she's a few years younger" she asked, looking worried.

"No, I'm sorry but we haven't" I told her. Her face fell.

"Well, if you see her, can you tell her to go back to Starbucks and wait for me there? Her name's Lauren, by the way."

"Sure."

"Thanks! And I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Phineas. And this is my brother, Ferb."

"Cool. I'd better go now, bye."

She smiled at me and walked off again. Then Isabella approached us. She was watching Rachel walking away.

"Who was that?" she asked, turning to face us.

"I don't know, some girl asking if we'd seen her sister" I shrugged.

"Oh, ok. Well, they should be calling our flight soon."

She led us down to the seats near the gates. We only had to wait a few minutes before our flight was called. The boarding of the plane was pretty uneventful, and soon we were on the plane waiting for takeoff. I was sat next to the window, and Isabella was sat next to me. Ferb was in the seat in front of me. I noticed Isabella was gripping her seat, and she had gone quite pale.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not a big fan of flying" she explained, blushing slightly.

The flight attendants took us through the safety talk, and then we were off. Isabella's knuckles were turning white because she was gripping the arm rests so hard when we were taking off, but she seemed to relax once we were in the air. I watched as we flew through the clouds, soaring high above the cities.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning back to face Isabella. She nodded.

"Taking off and landing are the worst parts for me" she said.

"Do you know how long this flight is going to be?"  
>"Between an hour and an hour and a half, I think."<p>

We lapsed into silence, although it wasn't an awkward one for once. I was soon wrapped up in my thoughts. I thought back to the photos that Isabella and Ferb showed me. It had felt weird to see those photos, and not recognize any faces, and then to be told that they were my family and closest friends. At one point I had wanted to start crying. My head felt empty, as if there was too much space because of my absent memories. I began to think about the thing I had been avoiding thinking about for hours: What if there wasn't a way to get my memories back? What if I was stuck just having to start all over again with everyone? I found it odd that I could remember pointless things, like 2+2 and the first few digits of pi, and yet I couldn't remember my own mother's face. It didn't seem fair to me. I wondered what I had seen or done to make those memories disappear. Maybe I wouldn't find out. I hoped that wasn't the case.

It only seemed like five minutes since we'd boarded the plane, but soon the pilot was asking everyone to replace their seatbelts and prepare for landing. I saw Isabella was growing pale again, so I offered her my hand to hold during landing. She took it, smiling at me. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

JFK airport was a lot bigger than the one we'd flown out from, but soon we'd managed to navigate our way through security and everything. Because we'd only taken hand luggage onto the plane, we didn't have to wait for a suitcase. Soon we were outside the airport and waiting to hail a taxi. As soon as one stopped, Isabella climbed in the back and me and Ferb followed her in. She gave the driver her cousin's address, and then we were off. If I had ever visited New York before, I (obviously) didn't remember it. It was quite an amazing sight, with all the skyscrapers and general noise. I made a mental note to visit the statue of liberty while we were there.

All too soon the ride was over. We'd stopped outside a three-storey house in one of the suburbs. The garden was immaculate on one side of the lawn, and completely messy on the other. Isabella paid the driver and we all thanked him. He waved as he drove off back down the street.

"Did you tell your cousin we were coming?" I asked Isabella.

"Yeah, I texted her when we were in the airport. She says we can crash here for as long as we want" she explained.

"How old is your cousin?" I asked, realising Isabella hadn't actually told us anything about her cousin.

"Steph's 19. She rents the top floor of this house."

There were two doorbells on the door. One read 'Barron' and the other read 'Leary'. Isabella pushed the second one, and we heard the door buzz. She opened it and led us up the stairs. There was a door that led through to the rest of the top floor. Before we could even knock, the door was opened by a young woman. She had frizzy, black hair and an olive complexion.

"Izzy!" she cried, hugging Isabella.

"Hi Steph" smiled Isabella "Can we come in?"

"Sure" grinned Steph, and she turned and beckoned us inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry! I've had terrible writers block and haven't updated anything in ages! I promise I'll put the next chapter up in less than a week.**

**I'm sorry I change my pen name a lot, but I'll be keeping this one for a while I think. On my profile I've listed the names I might go by.**

**I need a beta if anyone's interested, so PM me if you are!**

**I apologise for anything that seems odd in this story, because I was born and raised in England so I've never been to JFK airport or any other airport or place in America. For all I know, JFK airport is nowhere near New York.**

**P.  
>Pl.<br>Ple.  
>Plea.<br>Pleas.  
>Please.<br>Please .  
>Please R.<br>Please Re.  
>Please Rev.<br>Please Revi.  
>Please Revie.<br>Please Review.  
>Please Revie.<br>Please Revi.  
>Please Rev.<br>Please Re.  
>Please R.<br>****Please .  
>Please.<br>Pleas.  
>Plea.<br>Ple.  
>Pl.<br>P.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Here's chapter four, earlier than promised as a thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts, etc. You guys rock. Thank you especially to anyone who reviewed!**

**Special thanks to my awesome new beta Phinbella Fan13. She (I'm assuming you're a girl; you never actually said) looked this chapter over for me and caught all those silly mistakes I missed. Thank you so much!**

**I haven't had one of these yet but:**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, would I be on FanFiction? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Isabella introduced us to Steph. Steph didn't seem to find it at all odd that three kids had turned up on her doorstep with no explanation, just needing a place to stay. She and Isabella were obviously good friends.

Steph's flat was the entire top floor of the house. There was a spare bedroom, where she informed us we could stay as long as we liked. After a quick tour of the kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, etc, we ended up back in the living room. Steph went off to make some drinks, so we sat down. Isabella sprawled out on the sofa, yawning, so Ferb and I took the arm chairs. We were all feeling suddenly tired, as if the lack of sleep was catching up with us. None of us had slept on the plane, or the taxi ride. It was almost 7am now.

"How is she so awake at 7am?" Isabella yawned, stretching out like a cat.

"Well you did say she was expecting us. If we'd just turned up unannounced it would've been different" I pointed out.

"Indeed it would've, Phineas" laughed Steph, carrying a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate into the room. We all took a mug, and lapsed into silence for a bit. Finally, Steph broke the silence.

"So, Izzy, I don't suppose you're going to tell me why your mom can't find out about you being here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"Sorry, Steph, but it's better if you don't know. But you promise you won't tell my mom?" asked Isabella.

"I won't."

Steph left for work around half seven, but she promised to try and get back early if she could.

"Isabella?" I asked, something occurring to me. Isabella was lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

"Yes, Phineas?" she answered sleepily, opening one eye.

"I was just thinking, shouldn't you turn off your phone? They might try tracking you by it."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"They can do that?" she asked, pulling a small, pink phone from her pocket, "Oh no. Twelve missed calls and ten new text messages. All of them from my mom."

"Don't read them. It'll only be harder not to reply."

She ignored me, scrolling through the messages. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she wiped them away fiercely.

"She says she found the note, and that I'm in big, big trouble unless I get back right now. Oh, now she's asking what she did to make me run away."

"Stop reading them, you'll only upset yourself."

"Can't I just tell her I'm ok? That it's not her fault?" pleaded Isabella, her big, blue eyes filled with tears. I turned to Ferb for help. All he did was hand me his phone and motion for me to read the twenty unread messages. His mom started off mad, and then she just got hysterical, telling him to bring me home. There were messages from Candace and his dad too. They were begging him to come home, saying Vivian had showed them the note. I handed him the phone back, and reached into my own pockets. In one, I found a phone which must've been mine. The background was a picture of a picture of me, Ferb, Isabella, and a couple of other kids who I didn't remember the names of but who I recognized from the photos I'd been shown. On my phone, there were fifty unread messages from various people. I didn't read the messages; I just looked at the names; Mom, Candace, Dad, Ferb, and many other names I didn't recognize. One name kept coming up a lot; Isabella. I glanced up at her and saw that she was watching me. I opened one of the messages:

_PHINEAS! Where are you? Please! Come home, I miss you :( Izzy xxx_

I looked at her, and back to message, repeating this a few times before she realized what I had seen.

"Don't read those!" she shrieked, reaching forward to try and grab my phone. I sighed and shoved it back in my pocket.

"I won't read them" I sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She flopped back onto the sofa.

"They're gonna be really mad when you guys get home" I remarked.

"Who are?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Your parents."

"Look, Phineas, if this is your way of trying to get us to go home again, it's not going to work. We're staying with you, and seeing as you're convinced someone is after you, we're not going to drag you home."

We lapsed into silence yet again. It seemed to be becoming a habit.

The silence was broken however by Isabella's phone ringing. The tune was obviously a pop song, and based on the look she gave me, I was obviously supposed to remember it.

"It's my mom" she whispered, biting her thumb.

"Don't answer it" I hissed.

But instead she just shushed me and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"ISABELLA MARIE GARCIA-SHAPIRO!" came the reply down the phone. We didn't need it on speaker phone to hear the other end of the conversation.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Mom? That's it? Young lady, you better get home this instant. Tell me exactly where you are!"

"I can't mom, I'm sorry."

Her mom's tone softened.

"Isa, honey, are you being held against your will? Are Linda's boys there too?"

"No mom, I'm fine. Yes, Phineas and Ferb are with me."

"Isa, please, come home. I won't be mad. I just want you back safe."

"I'm sorry mom, I can't. But I'll explain everything as soon as I can come home."

"Isa? Don't hang up on me!"

"Bye mom."

"Isa don't han-"

She took the phone from her ear and pushed it back in jacket pocket. I felt bad for her; she looked like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, but then her expression softened, "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed with all the advice and feedback. It helps me make my stories better.**

**I have a poll on my profile asking which story I should focus on finishing first, so if you guys could check that out and vote, then that would be great.**

**I would like to personally thank **RomanianPrincess, **who submitted the 100th review to my stories (adding up all the reviews on all 7 of my stories). I'm currently, as of writing this, on 105 reviews. That's a big number for me, considering I've been here less than a year.  
><strong>

**Apart from the first few paragraphs of chapter five, this is as far as I've got for now. In one review, someone said they loved the mysterious tone, and someone else said they couldn't wait to see how it turns out. The truth is, as I already mentioned, I spontaneously write things, so I have no idea where this is going or how long it'll be. I've got a couple of ideas on ways it could go, but I'm open to suggestions, so if you have any, leave them in a review!**

**R.  
>Re.<br>Rev.  
>Revi.<br>Revie.  
>Review.<br>Revie.  
>Revi.<br>Rev.  
>Re.<br>R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Just got this back off my beta, who caught the silly mistakes I made. This chapter is slightly filler-ish, but it does have some important parts.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts, etc. I feel loved.**

**Thanks ever so much to my beta **Phinbella fan13 **who went over this for me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Phineas & Ferb, which includes characters, song lyrics and settings.  
>I own my OCs:<br>Amber  
>Rachel<br>Steph  
>Parkinson<br>Dashman.**

* * *

><p>Isabella went out of the room mumbling something about going for a shower and didn't come back for a while. Ferb seemed unresponsive, and I didn't want to spend ages just sat in silence, so I got up.<p>

My legs were all stiff as I walked through to the kitchen, and I had pins and needles in one arm. I flicked the radio on and went to open the curtains. The pop song on the radio was just finishing.

"...And up next we have Gitchee Gitchee Goo from Phineas & The Ferbtones" the radio DJ guy announced. The same song that Isabella's phone had played earlier came out of the speakers. Once again, I had the feeling I was supposed to remember it.

_"Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
><em>_That's what my baby said  
><em>_Mow, Mow, Mow  
><em>_And my heart starts pumpin'  
><em>_Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
><em>_Never gonna stop  
><em>_Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you"_

The nonsense lyrics sounded so familiar, as if the memory was hovering just out of reach. It hurt to try to remember, but I forced myself to. Very, very dimly, I had a flash of being sat on the floor in a bedroom with Ferb. I was writing down the same nonsense lyrics as I could hear now. The memory disappeared just as soon as it had come. I tried to see if there were any other memories, but only that one seemed to have been briefly triggered.

_"My baby's got her own way of talking,  
><em>_Whenever she says something sweet  
><em>_And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
><em>_Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
><em>_I know it may sound confusing  
><em>_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
><em>_But I never feel like I'm losin' it (losing)  
><em>_When I take the time to translate  
><em>_Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout"_

I found myself subconsciously humming along to the tune. I remembered the band name that the radio DJ had said; Phineas & The Ferbtones.

_"Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
><em>_That's what my baby said  
><em>_Mow, mow, mow,  
><em>_And my heart starts pumpin'  
><em>_Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
><em>_Never gonna stop  
><em>_Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you"_

Phineas; that had to be me, and then Ferb had to have been there too. There were also some girls singing on the track, so I assumed Isabella had been there as well.

_"Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
><em>_But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)  
><em>_'Cuz when I say 'I love you' (when I say I love you)  
><em>_She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'  
><em>_(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
><em>_(Gitchee-gitchee goo you too)  
><em>_(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
><em>_Don't need a dictionary"_

I made a mental note to ask her about the song, so that I could see if any other memories would come back to me.

_"Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
><em>_That's what my baby says  
><em>_Mow, mow, mow  
><em>_And my heart starts pumpin'  
><em>_Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
><em>_Never gonna stop  
><em>_Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you"_

_"I said  
><em>_Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
><em>_That's what my baby says  
><em>_Mow, mow, mow  
><em>_And my heart starts pumpin'  
><em>_Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
><em>_Never gonna stop  
><em>_Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
><em>_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
><em>_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
><em>_Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
><em>_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW. <em>**

"Call the boss" commanded the first man in a gruff voice. It was clear he was in charge.

"W-why?" questioned the second man. His voice was much higher pitched, almost a squeak. He was also much smaller than the first man, and was trembling slightly with nerves.

"I told you Parkinson, don't question me. Tell him subject 9 is starting to remember."

The small one, Parkinson, began typing on a computer. The clicking of keys being pressed and the heavy breathing of the men were the only things that could be heard.

"How much?" he squeaked.

"Just a flash for now. But it seems it was triggered by something, so we best watch in case he comes across anything else that triggers anything."

"Anything else, sir?"

"His tracking chip keeps going slightly haywire, as if there's something disrupting the signal."

Parkinson typed something else and pressed another button to send the message.

"Dashman?" he asked the older man, who tensed.

"I told you, you call me 'sir', not Dashman" he snapped, threateningly.

"Sorry Da- I mean sir."

"What did you want?"

"I-I just wanted to know why we aren't going after him. I mean, he escaped right? Doesn't that mean he's a danger to our mission?"

"He may be, Parkinson, but he is also the only one smart enough to have escaped. The boss wants to watch him, to see if he's anything special."

"But don't you thin-?"

"It doesn't matter what we think, Parkinson. The boss makes the decisions, and we just follow them, so stop questioning them."

"Sorry sir."

Dashman stood up and pushed his chair under the desk.

"I'm going to check on subjects 10-15 in room ABE. You will watch the desk whilst I am gone and report anything unusual you see on the computer or on the screens, got it?" he commanded, and pulled a key card from his pocket. Parkinson nodded, and turned to the computer.

Dashman pushed his key card into a slot in the wall. A hidden door opened and he disappeared through it. When the door closed, it melted back into the wall. Parkinson sighed and began typing on the computer again.

* * *

><p>Just as the song finished, there was a sharp flash of pain in my head. I let out a surprised cry and dropped to my knees. Isabella must've heard me because she came running into the kitchen, her hair dripping wet. She had changed clothes and had probably been just about to dry her hair.<p>

"Phineas!" she cried, dropping down next to me. "Phineas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just- ow!" there was another flash of pain.

"Phineas!"

"I'm okay. I just keep getting these flashes of pain. They started after I remembered-."

"You remembered something?"

"Yes. I wa-."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I'm trying to, you just keep interrupting me" I grumbled.

"Sorry. Go on."

"I was listening to that song from your phone on the radio and I had a sudden flash of being sat in a room with Ferb and writing that song. I listened to the rest of the song to see if I could remember anything else and then the pain started."

"So, it started when you remembered something?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm. Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**What's wrong with Phineas? Will he remember anyone else? Who are the mysterious Parkinson and Dashman? Who is this 'Boss' that they work for? What is the square root of 2? Why am I asking you these questions? **

**Well, I had to make a POV change, Izzy was OOC, a lot of the chapter was song lyrics, Ferb's had like two lines in the entire story because I find him terribly hard to write, but *dances round in a circle* I know who's after Phineas! And I have an outline of the rest of the plot. Go me!  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry if any of the song lyrics are wrong, but they are nonsense lyrics, so they have no proper way to spell some of the words.<br>**  
><strong>In case anyone's interested, I've started rewriting ATTT. I should be finished with the first couple of chapters soon.<strong>

**I want to say Happy Birthday, because somewhere in the world it's someone's birthday.**

Reviews are much appreciated.

**~Elz **


End file.
